Banished
by anime adict44
Summary: Naruto gets banished and makes a new life what happens when Konoha wants him back. Rated T to be safe. See warnings inside. Very light shounen ai. Naruto will be in a male/male pairing later in the story. No lemons or Limes, because i can't write them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Banished **_

**First fanfiction ever please read and review **

**Warnings: this story will have het and slash pairings, swearing, OCs and OOCness**

**Parings: Naru/OC to sart will change later other pairings undecided  
><strong>

**Words: 2,293  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

* * *

><p>'Banished' was the one word that kept repeating in his mind as he tried to take in what they were saying. He didn't understand what had gone wrong, He had done what they wanted and brought him back. Sure Sasuke was a little black and blue with a few cuts here and there but he was alive and back in the village.<p>

"Why I don't understand I did what you wanted. He's back and alive." Naruto said with a shake of the head. "Why am I being banished for bringing him home?"

"We are thankful for that, but you are just to dangerous to keep around. We voted on it and you have until tomorrow to be out of the village." Koharu said with a frown on her face.

He looked to Tsunade to see if she was going to say anything only to see the look on her face and know that she had nothing to do with this. She looked ready to kill them for this. Naruto knew that they had made sure there was no loopholes when they decide on this her hands were tied.

"Fine," Naruto whispered blinking back tears. He wouldn't cry not now he would not give them the satisfaction. Naruto put his headband on the table and walked to the door. He stopped just before the door and said, "I have given everything to this village. I tried to protect it when all it did was blame me for something I had no control over. You want me gone FINE," Naruto yelled. "I will never forget this."

As he walked through the door he could hear Tsunade call his name with tears running down her face as she whispered sorry over and over. Naruto gave her a small smile and kept walking. Naruto made a short stop at his apartment to grab a few necessities like his picture of team seven, some clothes and to have one last look before he left.

* * *

><p>"I will never forgive you for what you have done to that boy." Tsunade hissed through clenched teeth, anger evident on her face. "Naruto was as much of a danger to this village as any other ninja of ours."<p>

She looked around at the rest of the people to see a few with the same expression of disbelief and anger that she had that the council would go so far. "The only reason I am even staying as Hokage is because Naruto loved this village with his whole heart and didn't want to see it destroyed." Tsunade calmly said while looking like she would gladly murder them all. "If he were to come and destroy this village I would not stop him, he has more right than anyone to decide what happens to this village." Lady Tsunade then walked out of the room leaving a stunned council behind.

* * *

><p>When Naruto got to the village gates he spared one last look over the village before he left. Tears came fast as Naruto walked away from the one place he had called home. He didn't know where he was going to go so Naruto picked a random direction and started walking. A few hours later it was staring to get dark and Naruto had still not come across a village. "<strong>Kit… KIT!" <strong>Kyuubi yelled.

"What?" He jumped startled, not having heard from Kyuubi since the battle with Sasuke.

"**You need to stop for the night. Set up the tent and after you have a good nights rest we will think about where to go." **Kyuubi said affection lacing his voice. Kyuubi and Naruto had been close since Naruto found out about him when he was four after a particularly brutal mob beating. He had become the father figure Naruto never had.

Naruto had set up the tent and started a small fire before the reality had finally set in that he could never go back to Konoha again. Never smile and goof around with his precious people, never play ninja with Konohamaru, or annoy Tsunade by calling her granny. Naruto curled up in a ball with tears streaming down his face as he wished to wake up and have this all be just another nightmare. "**SHH,** **sleep Naruto, I'll keep watch over you." ** Kuubi whispered soothingly. Just as Naruto was falling asleep Kuubi whispered, "**you will be fine kit I will make sure of it."**

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been sitting in the hospital bed waiting for when he would be released wondering where the dobe was. Sakura, Kakashi and a whole bunch of other people had already been to visit and yet the person who had given everything to bring him back was nowhere in site. As Sasuke was thinking Sakura and Ino came rushing into the room screeching at the top of their lungs about how Sasuke was theirs.<p>

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Why should we know where that baka is, he's probably at the ramen stand or something." Sakura said while muttering under her breath " he should be getting punished for hurting my Sasuke." Ino nodded agreeing with her.

Sasuke glared at them "what the hell is wrong with you? He brought me back and was injured just about killed and all you can say is that he should be punished. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Sasuke yelled.

"But Sasuke… I just…" Sakura stuttered.

"GET OUT!" Sasuke roared, his glare turning to ice. Sakura and Ino scrambled out of the room while thinking he was just mad that he was still in the hospital and that they would come back tomorrow. Tsunade walked in the door that the two girls had just fled from with a glare on her face when she looked at the Uchiha.

While Tsunade was checking his stats Sasuke asked, "where is Naruto? Is he okay? I know he was injured fighting me."

Tsunade glared at him "No he is not fine. It's thanks to you that he will never be fine." Tsunade was shaking by the time she was finished.

"What do you mean? Sasuke asked while thinking '_I know he was injured but it can't have been that bad. Could it_?' worry showing on his face.

"He was banished. Because of you and your stupidity he was banished." Screamed Tsunade.

"What… why?" Sasuke looked confused.

"The council thought he had become to dangerous after looking at your injuries. If you hadn't defected none of this would have happened. I hope you're happy." Tsunade said sarcastically.

"But why it was me that was trying to kill him not the other way. It should be me that was punished." Sasuke said dejectedly.

Tsunade scoffed " Ha, that would never happen to their precious Uchiha. Don't worry you will be punished I will make sure of it." Tsunade said. "Come to the Hokage tower after your release and I will tell you what your punishment is then." Tsunade turned to leave.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sasuke said.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke to sunshine and birds singing. Standing up he started to pack his stuff and get ready to leave. After he was finished Naruto grabbed a ration bar and started to eat. "Hey, fur ball where are we going to go?'<p>

"**We could go to Nami no Kuni (land of waves) or Suna, or someplace like Bird Country." Kyuubi answered.**

"Lets go to Nami no Kuni. We can see Tazunaa, Tsunami, and Inari again." Naruto said. Standing up and stretching Naruto started walking. Lucky for him he had been headed in that direction to begin with so he was only a few hours away from Nami no Kuni. Naruto and Kyuubi talked off and on for the next four hours with Naruto taking an hour break in between to grab something to eat.

As the bridge came into view it brought back memories of a time when he and his team got along. Okay so there teamwork wasn't the best but it still felt like a family to Naruto. Naruto smiled the first smile since he left Konoha when he saw the bridges name 'THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE.' The best sight he had seen so far was the village. It had change from being so poverty ridden that almost everywhere you looked there was someone begging on the streets. It now had children running around playing and people talking and chatting in the streets while they shopped.

Naruto reached Tazunas house around suppertime. Just as he was about to knock a boy who was around a head shorter rushed out the door knocking into him. "Oomph," Naruto said as he fell to the ground with the boy on top of him.

'Who the… Oh hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" Inari asked as he saw whom it was.

"Nothing much, hey is your mom or grandpa around?" Naruto looked around.

"Moms in the house and grandpa is in town" Inari looked at Naruto happy to see him after not hearing from him for over a year.

"Cool, well you seemed busy so I'll just go say hi to your mom" Naruto said with a smile.

Inari looked surprised for a second before he remembered that he was suppose to be meeting his friends in town. "Shoot, I got to go I'll talk to you when I get back. You'll still be here right?" Inari said in a rush.

"Ya of course go have fun." Naruto smiled his trademark smile as Inari said bye while running off to make it on time. Naruto knocked on the door and waited for Tsunami to answer.

Tsunami answered the door with a surprised look when she saw who it was, "Naruto?" Tsunami whispered.

Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head "yup long time no see, how ya been Tsunami san?"

After getting over her surprise she reached over and grabbed him into a hug. "It's so good to see you again. We have all missed you. I have been great how about you?"

"Hehe, see that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about." Naruto said after she had let him go, while looking down. "I was kind of banished and was wondering if I could stay for awhile just till I find some place to go?" He said in a rush.

"Oh… Naruto," Tsunami had tears in her eyes. "Of course you can. You can stay as long as you want. Come inside and tell me what happened." Tsunami grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen where she sat him down, and went to get him something to light to eat and drink before he told her what happened. Once she was seated he began to talk.

"It all started to go wrong during the chunin exams." Naruto began "the first was a written exam which I was no good at but I still passed. The second exam was to take place during the forest of death. Each team was given a scroll; it was either heaven or earth. The object was to get one of each scroll and make your way to the tower with in the five days we were given. Everything was going fine for the first day until we ran into Orochimaru." Naruto got a far away look in his eye as he continued. "I got separated from Sasuke and Sakura for a while and ran in to a giant snake. When I finally made my way back to them they where already fighting."

Naruto continued to explain what had happened at the rest of the exam. About Sasuke getting the curse mark and the invasion. How the Hokage was killed, running into Akatsuki and going on a training trip with Jiraiya to bring back Tsunade. When he got to the point where Sasuke deserted and they fought Naruto had tears in his eyes.

"It was after we got back and I had got out of the hospital that I was called to the council room." Naruto had silent tears streaming down his face by this point. "I thought that maybe just maybe they would congratulate me for bringing him home and that I would finally be accepted." Tsunami moved around the table to hold him while he finished.

"The council kept saying how I was a monster and should have been put down at birth and that they where being lenient with just banishing me." He looked at Tsunami with eyes filled with self-loath. "Where they right should I be killed? Do I deserve death?" Naruto asked with a pained smile.

Tsunami looked horrified at the thought and held Naruto tighter. "No Never" She whispered fiercely. "It is them who are the monsters for doing this to an innocent child. You are one of the most caring kind and generous people I have met. If they don't want you I will gladly have you stay here." She answered with a smile. "Now lets get you settled into the guest room."

When they reached the guest room Naruto looked to Tsunami "Thanks, I will get out of your hair soon I just need some place to stay till I figure out what I am going to do."

"Hush now, you are free to stay here for as long as you want you are no bother." Tsunami said. "Rest for now I will call you when supper is ready."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Banished **_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: I own... drum role please...Nothing (boo, boo)  
><strong>

**Warnings: Slash in later chapters, Het in later chapters, OCs, OOC-ness in this chapter, bad grammer**

**Pairings: Naru/OC (female) Later much later (male) ?/Naru other pairings undecided **

**Words: 2,708**

**Key: **'_thinking or naruto talking with kyuubi'_

** 'Kyuubi talking'**

"normal talking"

_flashbacks  
><em>

**Just a few things i want to say before i get on with the chapter one thank you to all people who favorited or put it on their alert. Special thanks to Patriot-112 and ll Kairi ll**** for being my first reviewers**. **Also about the story Naruto will be in a het pairing first but the end pairing will be with a guy. I haven't decided who yet so if you have someone you want him with tell me. The only pairings i won't accept guys who are Kakashi's age or guys who are younger. The slash and het will be very non graphic when it happens (kissing and maybe touching) because i can't write it and i want to keep this teen rated also pairings aren't the main point of the story.**

**Unbetad  
><strong>

**READ AND REVIEW  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Four days after the Hokage had come to check on him Sasuke was released from the hospital. As he made his way to the Hokage tower to receive his punishment Sasuke could see a festival going on and wondered what was being celebrated. The only festival he could think of was the Kyuubi festival but that was still a few months away.<p>

Sasuke decided to speed up heading to the tower intent on finding out what the village was holding a festival for. When he reached the Hokage's office he could hear Tsunade arguing with someone. Having only met her a few times and seeing as how he was already in her bad books he decided to wait till she was finished.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, Inari get up. Breakfast is ready." Tsunami yelled up the stairs.<p>

Naruto mumbled under his breath while yelling back "be down in a few Tsunami-nee chan."

It had been two weeks since Naruto had come to stay with Tazuna and his family and while he was still sad and a little depressed about being banished Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna had been very helpful in trying to keep his mind off it.

Naruto stopped at Inari's door to see if he could hear any movement from behind the door. When he didn't he carefully opened the door making sure that he made no sound only to see him still asleep. Naruto quietly crept out of the room to grab a cold glass of water. Inner Naruto was smirking while laughing evilly when he pored the glass on Inari. He then stood back and watched as Inari shot out of the bed like he was being attacked while yelling at the top off his lungs "NARUTOOO!"

Naruto stood there with as innocent of a face as he could manage while asking "yes Inari, can I help you with something?"

Inari glared "what do you mean can you help me with something. Look at me I am soaked."

Naruto's eyes shone with suppressed laughter as he said "but Inari, I was just trying to help Tsunami-nee chan, she called us for breakfast and you hadn't gotten up yet so I decided to help out a little."

Inari mumbled under his breath "ya right, help out my but. You just wanted to have some fun." Inari pouted.

"Maybe a little." Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. He then ran downstairs before Inari could retaliate.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for breakfast Tsunami-nee chan, it was awesome." Naruto said. "I'm going to head into town and see if there is anything I can help with. Do you need me to pick up anything?" Naruto asked.<p>

"No problem glad you liked it. Could you drop this lunch off with dad I forgot to give it to him? Also could you pick up some fruit and veggies were running low." Tsunami asked as she started on breakfast clean up.

"Yeah of course, any preference on the fruit and veggies?" Naruto asked as he ran upstairs to grab his wallet.

"Nah just get a few different kinds and I am sure I will find something to make." Tsunami said when he returned.

"Okay" Naruto was just about out of the house when he heard Inari yelling for him to wait up.

"I'll walk with you I am going to meet up with some friends." Ianri said.

"Inari you had better be back for lunch." Tsunami yelled

"Yeah, yeah of course mom" Inari replied and then ran to catch up to Naruto.

The walk to the market place was filled with chatter from Inari and how he was going to introduce Naruto to his friends, and show him how much the town had changed since he was there last. Naruto spent the time half listening to him and the other half just looking at the scenery around them. The island was beautiful. The rivers and trees that could be seen as you walked from Inari's to the town were amazing. It looked so peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Sasuke<strong>

Shikimaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, and Neji came out of Tsunade sama's office looking dejected and depressed. When they noticed Sasuke outside of her office their looks turned to heated glares. Hinata even went as far as to punch him. When the others saw that their glares turned into looks of surprise and satisfaction.

"Hi…Hinata?" Kiba stuttered, while the others just stared shocked.

"You deserve that and more. It is your fault he is gone." Hinata whispered voice laced with anger. "And while yes I understand it was the council that gave the order for him to be banished, it was your actions that lead to it. I will never forgive you for this." Hinata walked past him without another word.

Sasuke looked at the others with shock and guilt in his eyes. Shock that the shy somewhat introverted girl that usually could not speak without a stutter had just punched him and gone four sentences without stuttering once, and guilt because everything she had said was true.

The others once they got over their shock left without saying a word. Sasuke went to the door and knocked.

"Enter" Tsunade said.

Sasuke entered and stood at attention waiting for her to speak. Tsunade looked at him for a few minutes before deciding to speak. "Uchiha Sasuke your Transgressions are as stated: betraying the village and fighting against comrades with the intent to kill. Do you have any objections?" Tsunade asked

"No Hokage-sama" Sasuke said.

"Your punishments are one year without missions, an Anbu tail until I can safely say you aren't a threat to this village, and two years before you can take the chunin exam. Is that clear?"

"Yes hokage-sama" Sasuke answered.

After she had finished she said, "off the record I think that this punishment is to lenient but this is as far as the council would let me go. Even this was pushing it some of them thought you deserved no punishment at all." Tsunade stated anger and disgust showed clearly on her face.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Sasuke said. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"What is with the festival?" Sasuke asked. "From my knowledge the next one is the Kyuubi festival." Sasuke asked

Tsunade looked out the window while answering, "they are celebration the fact that Naruto was banished from the village. A day ago someone from the council leaked the news." Tsunade grew angrier, "when I find out who I will make sure they spend the rest of their time in prison."

"Why would they be celebrating? I know that the village isn't very fond of him but surley that is going to far." Sasuke asked confused.

"Never mind, if Naruto didn't t ell you he must not want you to know." Tsunade answered. "Now if that is all you can go"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Sasuke bowed and left closing the door on his way out.

Sasuke knew what the council thought of him but it still disgusted him that he who had betrayed his village for power was given hardly any punishment while the person who had brought him back was banished. If Naruto hadn't made him promise never to betray the village again he would have left.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_The battle was over Naruto was lying on the ground with a hole in his chest around where his heart should be._ _He was looking up at the sky as the rain poured down washing away the blood as it poured out of him. Sasuke who was laying a ways away started to crawl to him. It was slow progress but soon he was at Naruto's side._

"_Naruto" Sasuke whispered. "Please stay awake. I'm sorry, I'll stay with you; someone from your team should be hear soon."_

"_Sas…Sasuke" Naruto whispered so low if you hadn't been listening you wouldn't have heard it. "Promise, promise me that no matter what happens you will stay at the village. That you will train at the village until you become strong enough to beat Itachi. I will train with you so you have to promise that you will never betray the village again." Naruto asked and lifted his hand to shake on it._

_Sasuke took the hand and with a determined face and said, "I promise." Naruto smiled and his eyes shut making it look like he had just fallen asleep. "Naruto…"Sasuke whispered. "Naruto " Sasuke's voice grew frantic "I'm so sorry so please wake up. I'll fill my end of the promise so now you have to do yours you said you would train with me." Sasuke said as tears poured down his face. "Please don't leave me, I need you." Sasuke's last thought before he passed out was that he could hear someone coming closer._

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>Sasuke made his way back to his house thinking of ways that he could try and not necessarily make amends but say sorry to all of Naruto's friends because even though he thought he deserved no forgiveness they still deserved to hear him say it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Forward to Naruto<strong>

Inari dragged Naruto to meet his friends. After Naruto had met them and promised Inari that he would play games with them sometime he left to go give Tazuna jii-chan his lunch.

Tazuna after finishing the bridge opened up a builders for hire business. They build houses, stores bridges, and a few other things. They are affordable and have no problem traveling if you aren't near. It was doing well, and while Tazuna wasn't rich he and his family could live comfortably for the rest of there're lives.

"Tazuna jii-chan" Naruto called as Tazuna came into view. "You forgot your lunch at home Tsunami nee-chan asked me to bring it with me on my way into town."

"Thanks Naruto" Tazuna took the lunch and said bye as Naruto walked away.

'_Now what to do today'_ Naruto thought as he wandered through town. '**You could always train or ask some of the towns people if they need any help**' Kyuubi suggested helpfully.

"Hmm" Naruto said aloud while thinking back '_I guess. I think I will just walk around for a bit.' _

Distracted by talking with Kyuubi Naruto hadn't been looking where he was going and ran into someone. "Oomph" Naruto said as he fell down.

Naruto stood up to see that the person he ran into was a boy around a head taller than him. Although that wasn't hard as Naruto was quiet short, Naruto was only 4 foot 6. The boy had shoulder length black hair tied at the back of his neck with a leather cord. His face was angular and had almost no baby fat. His eyes were an emerald green that shone when the light hit them. He wore a loose shirt with form fitting pants. All in all he was beautiful. He wasn't feminine but he also wasn't very masculine either he was the perfect in-between.

"I am so sorry" he said as he looked at Naruto to make sure there weren't any injuries.

"No problem it was my fault anyways." Naruto said as he brushed his pants off. "I wasn't paying attention to what was going on so Sorry. I am Uzumaki Naruto by the way"

"Oh sorry my name is Yamamoto Naoki, or Nao for short. Nice to meet you." Naoki said.

"I haven't seen you here before." Naruto said while smiling. Naoki was one of those people that everyone had a hard time not liking.

"Yeah my family just moved to the island a few days ago we were busy unpacking." Answered Naoki, while looking around.

"Cool let me show you some nice places to eat." Naruto grabbed Naoki's had and started to drag him to a sushi shop that also sold dango and other foods. "It sells good food and has variety." Naruto said.

As they were passing through town people called out and said hello to Naruto and asked how he was and who his friend was. Naoki kind of shocked at how many of the people knew Naruto.

"How come so many of the people know you?' Naoki asked.

"Hmm, oh I like to help and have done something or other for most of the people here." Naruto stated as if he was telling about the weather.

Naoki looked at him as if he was crazy and then smiled "I like you. You and I are going to be great friends." Naoki exclaimed.

Naruto looked at him for a second before a huge grin broke out over his face "I like you too." Naruto held out his hand "friends" Naruto stated.

"Friends" Naoki said while shaking his hand. They both then burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Lunch was spent talking about likes and dislikes while laughing at the most random things. After lunch Naruto took Naoki around town showing him the shops and a few of the tourist attractions. While they were wandering around Naruto picked up the fruit and veggies for Tsunami.<p>

"By the way" Naruto said, "I new got your age how old are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm 15 how about you?" Naoki asked while looking in the window of a shop that sold books.

"I'm 13 I will be 14 in a few months." Naruto stated proudly.

"Are you serious" Naoki asked surprised, "you look ten eleven at most."

"Are you calling me short." Naruto growled.

"No, no" Naoki put his hands up in a placating gesture. "You just don't look that old. No offence meant."

"Fine" Naruto smiled showing he wasn't mad.

Naruto spent the rest of the after noon talking and walking around town with Naoki. Naruto learned that he was from Bird Country, that he likes ramen as well, and that when he was younger he wanted to be a ninja. Now Naoki wants to teacher.

Naruto was the one to notice how late it was getting and said that he should probably get going, as he had to walk a ways. "Bye Nao, I probably won't see you tomorrow but how about the next day, you free?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Naoki smiled as he waved bye and started to walk home.

* * *

><p>"Tsunami nee-chan I'm home" Naruto called as he entered the house.<p>

"Go wash up supper will be ready in five." Tsunami answered back.

Naruto past inari on his way to the bathroom "hey, how was your day? Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yup, we played ninja and everything." Inari answered smiling.

Naruto's smile became a little pained when he heard Inari's answer. It brought back memories of Konohamaru and his gang. "That sounds fun," Naruto said.

Supper was spent with everyone telling about his or her day. When it was Naruto's turn he told them how he made a new friend. "His name is Naoki and he just moved here from Bird Country." Naruto said.

"I am so happy for you Naruto" Tsunami said while smiling. Tsunami was glad that he was going back to his outgoing old self.

Naruto helped Tsunami in washing up the dishes and cleaning the kitchen before he went upstairs to his room. Lying in bed later that night brought his thoughts to his day and how he was happy to have Naoki as a friend he missed his other friends, and how he was getting restless staying in one place. Being a ninja meant that you were always leaving on missions. Naruto was use to that. Naruto knew that his time staying here was coming to an end, and that while he loved Tsunami and her family like his own he knew this wasn't the place for him.

Now all he had to decide was where to go next.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Banished **_

_**Chapter 3**_

**War****nings: OCs, bad grammar, and OOC-ness, time skips**

**Pairings: Naru/OC (female), ?/Naru (male), Kiba/Hinata, others undecided **

**Words: 2,094**

**Thanks to all reviewers, and people who put this on their favorits or alerts. I have a poll up about Naruto's last pairing so vote.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up early the next morning due to the fact that Kyuubi was being a pain and wouldn't shut up about how if he was going to get any training in he had to start early, and how he was going to be really out of shape seeing as how he hadn't trained in a little over a week.<p>

Naruto got out of bed and started his morning routine trying to be as quiet as possible because it was only six and he new that Tsunami would be the next person up and that wouldn't be for another hour. After Naruto finished dressing and, brushing his teeth he headed downstairs to grab an apple to eat on his way to the place where he had trained when he was here with team 7 and Kakashi.

The training ground hadn't changed a bit. The memories of trying to beat Sasuke at tree climbing, and falling a sleep and running into Haku resurfaced when he saw that the marks on the trees from when he and Sasuke had tried to make it to the top and failed. So to mark their progress they slashed the trees with a kunai to let themselves know how far they had gotten were still there.

Naruto started his training with stretches. Naruto did a hundred and fifty of both sit-ups, and pushups. It took him just over ten minutes to complete it. '_Jeez I'm out of shape'_ Naruto thought. '_That would normally take me seven or eight minutes.'_

"**Told you so"** Kyuubi laughed when Naruto sent him a disgruntled stare.

'_Hush you, and stay out of my thoughts. No one likes someone who says I told you so it makes people think you have a big head.' _ Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kyuubi and then proceeded to ignore him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto shouted while forming the hand signals. "I want a quarter of you working on seals and explosive tags. The rest of you will spar with me."

* * *

><p>Training lasted for the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon with a small break when Inari brought his lunch. "Hey Kyuubi" Naruto said aloud seeing as no one was around.<p>

"**What?" **Kyuubi asked.

"I was wondering if there would be any way to let you out of the seal for a bit." Naruto said.

"**Not sure, although I am curious as to why you want to anyways." **Kyuubi answered with a thoughtful frown.

"It's just that when we leave here it will only be you and me and as much as I don't mind having you in me I wouldn't mind company that I can talk to without people thinking I'm crazy for." Naruto answered with a small laugh.

"**Hmm, not sure. Keep learning about seals. If we don't find anything we can always try and modify the one on your stomach our selves. The only problem with that is it could have adverse affects on us." **Kyuubi deliberated for a second before saying, "**or we could try and get a word to Jiraiya. He's a known seals master."**

Naruto thought on what Kyuubi had said for a bit before replying, "only problem with that is that he would probably think you had taken over and be likely to kill us. I think it is best if we research our selves first. We leave that as a last option."

Naruto got up and headed into town to buy some flowers that he could put on Haku and Zabuza's grave. He got an Iris for Haku because he was the one to inspire Naruto to believe that protecting your precious people made you truly strong. For Zabuza Naruto got a white tulip in hopes that he was forgiven his sins and was in the same place as Haku.

When Naruto was finished at their graves he headed back to Tazuna's. As it turned out he made it just in time for supper. "Tsunami nee-chan I have been thinking and have decided that within the next two weeks I am going to start traveling again. I am still young and I don't have any connection with any town or village anymore. So I figure I might as while travel and see what is out there." Naruto said while looking down.

"I figured this was going to happen soon." Tsunami sighed, "and while we will miss you like crazy I want you to know I don't mind, and that you will always have a place here." Tsunami smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered into her shoulder.

* * *

><p>The days flew by and soon two weeks was coming to an end. The night before Naruto left Tazuna and his family decided to throw a surprise going away party. Most of the people from the island came to say bye. Naruto was happy and astonished to see so many people had come to see him off, wish him well, and to tell him that he was always welcome on the island.<p>

Naruto and Kyuuni had talked a lot over the last two weeks and decided that their first stop would be to travel around Tea country. Naruto had gotten enough money from working on the island so that he could travel comfortably for around four months.

Going at a leisurely pace it took Naruto ten days to reach the Fire/Tea border. Naruto decided that the first stop would be the Chamise teahouse. It was perfect because it was right at the border and it supposedly made awesome tea, and after days of travel Naruto wanted to rest.

* * *

><p>Naruto had been in Tea Country for over a month. He had been to all the different sites and seen the port cities, along with a lot of the fishing villages along the cost. As it turned out Naruto had run in to a sword expert in one of the smaller fishing villages, and Naruto had persuaded the sword master into taking him on as a student.<p>

The training wasn't easy and Naruto definitely wasn't a natural. Yet he found the training oddly fulfilling and strenuous enough that it kept his mind off of other things. "Master Kio, I was wondering when we would be moving on to real swords?" Naruto asked trying to be as polite as possible.

Naruto had been training for four of the six weeks he had been in Tea Country. Naruto had changed over the four weeks. He was no longer as much of a loudmouth as before. Master Kio had taken it upon himself to try and teach Natuto manners that had been sorely lacking through out his life.

Kio didn't even bother looking up from what he was doing as he asked, "Naruto what have I taught you?"

Naruto sighed, "that you will teach me everything when I am ready, and that I am not to question your training methods. That you will teach me the next step when you think I am ready." Naruto answered getting a little frustrated with doing the same thing over and over everyday.

"You can answer your own question, and when you can do that you need not ask it." Kio said finally looking up. "You wanted to be taught swords and I said I would teach you, but you must have patience. Swordsmanship is not learned over night. It took me many a years before I could even be considered a master."

"Sorry master Kio." Naruto looked down ashamed.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You are still a child patience comes with time and old as I may be I do still remember the frustration of how slow learning swordsmanship is." Kio said affection laced his voice.

Knowing that, that was the end of the conversation Kio went back to sharpening his sword and Naruto concentrated on making the correct moves with his wooden sword.

* * *

><p>Half a year had past and Naruto was still training with Master Kio. Three months after they had met Naruto and Kio left Tea Country to travel around the surrounding islands and Sea Country. It took them another three months to travel all of the islands and Sea country. They were now on a ship headed to Hot Spring Country.<p>

The boat trip took a day and a half. 2 hours before docking Kio told Naruto to "think about what type of blade you wish to wield. When we are in Hot spring Country you will make your sword."

Naruto looked to Kio excitement could be seen in his eyes. "Really, you think I am ready?"

"I would not have said it if I did not think so." Kio said a rare smile gracing his lips.

For all Naruto had changed he still remained the same. He was still willing to rush head long into battle if someone was in danger, and still acted like a little kid when he saw something he wanted or something that interested him. What had changed was that he now liked to read and Naruto was able to understand the importance of a poker face especially when dealing with someone important. Although he still wasn't great at it.

One of the major changes was that before Kio would even think about taking Naruto on as a student was he had to get rid of the unsightly orange jumpsuit he called clothes. Naruto had fought tooth and nail but eventually gave in and ended up with black pants and navy blue tops with an orange swirl on the arm.

"Maser Kio will you help me to design my sword? Or give me insight in to what would be better for me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Naruto one of the major lessons that any swordsmen learn is that while you may be able to wield any sword the sword that is made for you will work the best." Kio sighed slightly before continuing, "When you wield a sword you want it to become an extension of your arm. The easiest way for that to happen is to create your own sword. It will be infused with your chakra and spirit. It will be your sword and no one else's."

"Okay, Master Kio," Naruto said. Naruto spent the next week drawing outlines of how he wanted the sword to look. When Naruto looked at the last sketch he new that it was the sword for him. It had the brashness that Naruto exhibited on a daily basis, and stealth that is required to be a ninja.

When Naruto showed Kio he nodded his approval. Kio told Naruto that the next step would be to find a blacksmith that would allow Naruto to use his workspace to build his sword.

They found the perfect place just outside the capital. It was a small village that didn't have much, but the blacksmith shop was amazing.

It took Naruto three weeks and multiple tries to get it right. Naruto looked at the finished product and new right then what he was going to name it. Kio looked the sword over nodded his approval and asked; "what did you name it?"

"He's named Fusui. I named him after both of my elements. Wind and water." Naruto looked questioningly at Kio wondering if it was a good name.

Kio looked at the sword for a second longer before saying; "it fits." Naruto beamed when he heard Kio.

Naruto's sword was a broadsword that was just about the same height as him. Having grown over the last six months Naruto now stood at 5'1, and the sword at 5'0. While the sword may not have been suited to Naruto's stature it was perfect for him.

The sword had two compartments on the hilt that opened up to reveal throwing knives. The blade it's self was silver with blue tendrils winding around it showing where Naruto had infused his chakra.

"Now that you have your sword you can now really start to master swordsmanship." Kio said.

Naruto groaned aloud when he hear that. "Which means practice. Lots and lots of practice." Naruto grumbled.

Kio smiled at his student's dismay. "Yup and there is no time like the present. So hop to it."

Muttering curses under his breath Naruto picked up Fusui and got into the first stance; "begin" Master Kio said.

* * *

><p><strong>I would just like to point out that i know next to nothing about swords so if i made mistakes or anything sorry.<strong>


End file.
